


come, i'll give you a piggy-back-ride

by cherrysandae



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Feels, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Sick Character, Stomach Ache, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysandae/pseuds/cherrysandae
Summary: Rin get sick and Len get so frustated. And it's all because of the goddamned yogurt.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 26





	come, i'll give you a piggy-back-ride

"I think you are sick."

"Yes, I _am_ sick." Rin rolled her eyes. Seriously, what with this guy and his matter-of-fact statement.

"What did you eat last night?"

"The yogurt in the freezer."

Len closed his book loudly and staring dagger at her. "So that was _you_!"

"Uh... yes?"

"You are the one who ate _my_ yogurt!"

"So what?"

"Why did you eat it?" he cried.

Now he's questioning something that clearly has an obvious answer. "'Cause I was hungry."

"And you ate _yogurt_?"

_Why not?_ "Yes."

"You're not supposed to eat that!"

"And it's because?"

"Because it was mine!"

"Well, that's too bad."

"And it was already expired."

Rin nodded her head. _Okay, then._

She blinks. Twice.

_Wait._ "...Huh?"

"Huh?"

She released a full-blown scream when her brain fully swallowed the information. "LEN _FUCKING_ KAGAMINE!"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY YELLED MY NAME LIKE THAT?"

She want to get up and, maybe, slap him or kick him for being so dumb, but she knew it would only make her stomach ache again. So she refrains herself.

" _Why_ did you put an already expired yogurt in the freezer?!" She shot him an unbelievable glare.

He gulped. "Uh, maybe it was because I didn't look at the expiration date first before I bought it?"

"What a stupidest human being."

"At least I'm not as stupid as the one who ate it and get herself sick."

Fuck her stomach. She's ready to jump at and fight this banana-sucking monkey at this second.

"You put it in the freezer! How the hell I suppose to know it was expired or not?! Why didn't you throw it into the trashbin anyway?!"

He stuck out the tip of his tongue on the side of his mouth and closing one of his eye. " _Oops_ , my bad."

"Go suck a dick, you douchebag!"

"Your face is douchebag!"

"Speak to the mirror, you stupid idiot! We literally have the _same_ faces!"

"Shut up, you fat ass!"

"No, _you_ shut up, you nerd! And my ass is not fat!"

"Fuck you! You _can't_ even function properly without _me_ , you she-beast!"

"Same goes to you, asshole!"

"Whatever. This just won't end if we still keep this up. Someone need to back down. And _I'm_ , being the mature twin, should back off for the sake of the childish twin."

" _You_? Mature? Pfft!" She faked a laugh. "I'm the mature one. I was born _first_."

"Being born first _didn't_ make you more mature than me, _Rinny_." He does that smug face and Rin want to scrub it hard off of his face. He's really done it so well of being an annoying bastard.

"Shame on you, I'm still the older one. And don't call me _that_!"

"What an ungrateful brat." He put one of his hand on his chest. _Calm your awesome self down, Len, you are facing a donkey here. You need to calm down. Breath in, breath out, yes, good._ "Come on, we need to get you to the doctor. I hope this won't turn out to be a food-poisoning case."

"Woah, it would be so cool, isn't it!"

_(Yes. He's positive she's already losing her mind.)_

"It is not."

"And why is that?"

"Because you will probably be dead when they brought up the case."

"Shit."

"Yeah. _Shit_."

...

"Len, I think I'm gonna die."

He shook his head and pulled her arm. "No, you will _not_. I _won't_ let you. Stop being a dramatic bitch and help youself get up. You are as heavy as a buffalo, did you know that?"

"Thank you."

_Right..._

_He did not expected that._

"I always thinks that you are smart enough to know which one is an insult and which one is not. But I suppose I'm in wrong."

"No, you ass. I mean, I thank you for the part 'won't letting me die'."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"...Okay."

Then Rin making that face. "SHIT! NOW MY STOMACH STARTED TO STIRS AGAIN AND IT'S HURT LIKE A BITCH!"

"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK UP, RIN!" Len get panicked.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" she cried.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO YELLED FIRST!"

"Uhhh, it's huuuurttt..." She hugged her stomach, looked very sick that made him so worried.

"Oh my God. Is it that bad?" He asked rethoricaly. "Come on, here, let me help you sit." He pulled her arm once again, this time fully making her sit on the couch. "There you are. Do you want something?"

"The doctor."

Len rolled his eyes. " _Yes_ , Rin. We're going to the doctor, like _right now_. Do you want something _else_?"

"Orange juice."

"Okay, wait. I'll make it for you and we go, okay? Good." He got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Lennn, fastttt."

"I _know_ ," he growled.

"Fasterrrr... Why are you so damn _slow_!"

"Yes, yes. Here your orange juice and let's go." He handed her a bottle of juice when he was done. "You can drink it in the car. Now, can you walk?"

Rin smelled the bottle, then she shook her head. "Nope."

"Nope? Then get onto my back." He down to his knee before her, giving her his back.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you going to give me a piggy-back-ride?"

He snorted. "No, I'm going to swing you to the roof. What do you think?"

"Fineee." She got onto his back and put her arms around his neck.

"Okay, make yourself comfortable."

"You are not a fucking bed."

" _Yes_ , Rin. I _do_ realize. Thank you for reminding me."

"You are very welcome."

"Are you done, Your Majesty? If you are done, then I'm going to move my feets and start walking."

"Why, please do, kind-sir. Before I got another stomachache, we need to get to the fucking doctor as faster as we can."

A small upward line tugged on his lips. "Very well then."

**Author's Note:**

> Nevermind the title, I got lost.


End file.
